


The Final War

by HellHathPie986



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellHathPie986/pseuds/HellHathPie986
Summary: Prepare yourselves for some good ol' fashioned Vampire High School AU, where humanity hates the vampire society who are desperately trying to desegregate themselves. Jump on in if you love angst, vampire fangs, and the Voltron crew getting dragged along on an adventure to expose the truth behind the Final War three thousand years ago.





	1. Exchange students

Since the dawn of time, right alongside the rise of man, was the evolution of vampires. In every instance  
of historical texts, vampires were mentioned to coincide with humans and together they achieved magnificent feats. Through famines and wars, times of peace and the rise and fall of empires, man and vampire cohabitated alongside one another. They worked off each other to cure disease and progress scientific research, but through it all, and despite their codependence, the Final War broke out about three thousand years ago. Man declared war and the vampiric genocide began.

The species was nearly wiped from the planet in the largest holocaust the Earth had ever experienced, until the last remaining vampires surrendered and made a peace offering with the humans. They would be exiled to a far away island, taking what ever supplies they might need in a single trip and were to never contact the humans ever again.

The explanation for the war differed from person to person, and no clear indication could be found in any records. Many speculate vampires had begun farming humans for their blood in an attempt to build a better relationship with their neighbors. However, the human population didn’t take too kindly to the idea. Others believe humanity had grown paranoid and thought if they didn’t act first, the vampires would either turn them or wipe them all out.

Nearly one hundred years ago, a movement began to crop up with the digital age. As communication began to grow easier and stronger across the world, it was becoming much less dangerous to make contact between the vampire and human civilizations. Peace groups began cropping up, demanding equal rights for man and vampires alike. They made claims that today was nothing like back when the vampires had been banished, and there was no reason to live in a world of fear when together they could reach greater potentials.

Vampires were soon granted visas to the human world, along with humanity being allowed visitation rights to the vampire world. It was a rocky start, many vampires were injured when touring human cities and a human was even killed, drained of all his blood, when visiting the vampires’ island. Equal rights movements didn’t stop persisting though and this year would mark a historic event. Stuyvesant High School located in New York City, USA agreed to a transfer program with the most prestigious high school on the vampire island, Biruitor High School. Five students from each grade would be exchanged between the schools. Backlash instantly washed over both civilizations and protestors lined the street, but nevertheless the schools persisted and students were hand picked to represent the human and vampire sides.

Lance sat rigid in the leather airport chair, his hands clenched tight resting on his thighs as he tried to ignore the judgmental stares. He’d agreed to be an ambassador of his species but saying goodbye to his family had gotten to him. What was he doing? What was he trying to accomplish? He was just some random kid, his grades weren’t particularly excellent, his record wasn’t spotless, yet here he was attempting to make history or something along those lines. There were other people, much more suited to this task and much braver than him who might end up giving a good impression. Why the school had chosen him was a mystery he didn’t think he would ever figure out. He tried not to think about just walking back out of TSA and hailing a cab to take him home. After all, the only thing worse than someone incompetent was a deserter.

Hunk didn’t look much better off, he was probably having the same second thoughts. The two of them had been best friends for the longest time and when Hunk had found out Lance was going on the mission, he had begged the principal to consider him as well. Now here they were, way in over their heads and about to spend the next year stuck in the middle of vampire land.

They were promised nothing would happen to them, and they were placed on an all-encompassing health plan courtesy of the vampiric school system, but even still. Maybe it was a better idea to, you know, just not go? Lance and Hunk sighed at the same time, glancing at one another in surprise before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

“You too?” Lance asked, not bothering to elaborate. Hunk nodded and went back to staring at his hands fisted on his lap. Lance followed suit and when the airline attendant finally called for them to board he mechanically stood, shouldering his bag and walking on autopilot to the door.

“They’re just children!”

“Turn back, you shouldn’t be the ones to do this!”

“Traitors! All of you! Running off to be one of those sewer rats!”

Lance flinched at that last comment, thankful for the airport security that had accompanied the group of high school students. The first protests he’d heard were standing outside his school weeks ago. Every now and again the people would show up with their picket signs, accusing the staff of sending these kids to get murdered. They eventually started taking to the streets, demanding pure segregation once more. Some of the kids had even gotten threatening letters. Some of them dropped out of the program and one even moved away for fear of her safety. Lance and Hunk were pretty good about ignoring those who were opposed to the integration. They both agreed it was more important to activate a chain of events. Whereas these were drastic measures, they knew that somewhere down the line would create opportunity for future humans and vampires to coexist peacefully. And really, what was more rewarding than that?

Maybe his mom’s cooking. Or his grandma’s hugs. Or playing soccer with his siblings.

Lance quickly wiped away a stray tear and took his seat, watching as the nineteen other kids sat nervously in their seats. Some looked excited, some looked anxious, but in the end they all knew they had to do this for events greater than they could imagine.

~0~

Katie Holt hugged her brother and refused to let go. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and the sobs had dissolved into hiccups.

“Come on, Pidge. Don’t be like that.”

“They’re going to kill you!” She burst out in anguish, holding him tighter. “You’ve seen the news, the angry mobs in New York City! They won’t show you mercy because you’re a junior!” She choked on her tears and coughed into his shirt. “I should go with you! It’s not fair!” She called out and Matt pat her on the head.

“You know I’d love to have you with me, but that’s not how it turned out. I know it’s unfair, but I have to do this. We can’t live isolated on this island anymore, it’s not fair to us, and it’s not fair to future generations.” He reassured, glancing up to see both of his parents had misty eyes. They smiled reassuringly at him and his mother wiped a tear from her eye.

“We’re proud of you, son.” His dad said, both of his parents joining in on the hug. They stayed that way a moment longer before Katie managed to whimper a pathetic “Stay safe. And come back home to us.”

Matt chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I will, Pidge.”

~0~

Keith sat alone on the roof of his apartment complex. He hated this crappy island, too overpopulated to stomach and no where to go. He longed to travel across the ocean to the human civilizations, to see what it’s like over there, what it’s like to be free. He’d desperately wanted to be accepted into the transfer program, but in the end, he wasn’t even a consideration. Shiro, on the other hand, was a shoe in and had been welcomed into the program with open arms. He knew Shiro had even gone so far as to recommend Keith into the program. However, even his word wasn’t good enough. In the end, Keith was nothing more than a no-good delinquent like he’d always been and always would be. He glared across the ocean, wishing desperately he could do something constructive with his anger, but all he could think of doing was stowing away on the plane.

The door to the rooftop balcony opened and Keith didn’t even bother looking up. Probably just some other resident trying to escape the hell this place had become and stare idly across the ocean with hopes and dreams of maybe becoming something of worth.

Keith cursed himself and his depressive state. When he felt a hand on his shoulder though, he flinched and glanced up. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes as he looked up to find Shiro smiling down at him.

“Y-your flight!” He called out lamely, jumping to his feet. “You’re going to miss your plane! What are you doing!”

Shiro laughed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some folded papers which Keith recognized as his acceptance letter. Shiro tore them in half, and then in half again, before tossing them in the air.

“I decided not to go. I spoke with the principal and he agreed to send a replacement. He was sorry to not see me go, but also glad to see me one last year before I graduate.” Shiro replied, earning a gaping look from Keith. “Besides, there will be other chances once I do graduate and go to college. I already have a list of schools in the US and UK I’m looking at going, not to mention internships and scholarships that are already sending me letters of consideration…” 

Shiro was cut off by an aggressive hug from Keith as the younger wrapped his arms around the other and buried his face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro smiled fondly.

“Besides, what kind of brother would I be if I just left you?”

Keith responded by hugging him tighter, and Shiro couldn’t help chuckling.

~0~

My goal is to post a new chapter everyday or every other day. While this is great for getting content out there, hopefully I can keep some amount of quality and discernible plot here. I suggest digging into your middle school emo playlist for a little background music and get ready for stereotypical vampire scenes I'm digging straight out of Vampire Knight, Twilight, Black Blood Brothers, Hellsing, and Seraph of the End

Comments are highly encouraged~!


	2. Biruitor High School

Shiro tapped a stack of paper against the table he was standing behind and placed it neatly in the corner. Today was the freshman human orientation, three days before school was to start. The staff agreed it was a good idea to introduce the human freshmen first, and then the next day have all the other grades of human transfer students join them, and finally on the day before school was to start they would have vampire freshmen along with all the human students attend fifteen-minute-long simulated classes just to get the ball rolling. In essence, it was just three days of goofing off, but Shiro, along with all the other students in charge of orientation, were determined to make this transition as smooth as possible.

“Shiro!” The chipper voice of one of his guides called out. He turned to see Allura, a sophomore, smiling proudly approaching his table. “Everything is in order ahead of schedule and we’re more than prepared to get started!”

“That’s excellent news, Allura.” He replied, chuckling lightly. “But remember, there’s only five of them, so we don’t want to overwhelm them.”

Allura nodded enthusiastically, letting out a small squeal of excitement. Behind her he heard the not quite so enthusiastic sigh of Keith who Shiro had dragged into orientation at the last minute.

“There’s only five of them, right? I don’t see why we have to parade them around the entire school. We could have done this easily enough with the entire group of twenty instead of wasting two days like this.” He groused unhappily, his arms folded across his chest which enhanced his disapproving stare.

“Yes, but the point of this transfer is for both sides to gain trust in one another, so there’s nothing wrong with taking cautionary steps. Besides, this will put in a good word for you if you decide to try the transfer program again next year.”

Keith stiffened, and a light shade of pink dusted his nose. He wanted to retort something but knew Shiro was right. It was up to him to work up a good reputation and arguing wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

“That reminds me, Allura?” Keith asked, turning towards his fellow sophomore. “Why didn’t you partake in the transfer program? You’d make a great ambassador.”

Allura smiled sadly. “Unfortunately, as the daughter of the Prime Minister it is much too dangerous for me to go. Father assured me he’d reconsider when I graduate, and he didn’t want to worry me, but I know we’ve received many threating letters.”

Keith and Shiro exchanged a look of worry before Allura continued.

“But no need to fret! That’s why I’ve signed up to help lead orientation. Hopefully this year will go so well everyone will understand there is nothing to fear!” She stated, her determination lighting up her eyes. Keith and Shiro glanced between each other again and Shiro gave a reassuring smile.

“We’ll both do our best to see to that.”

Allura smiled brightly just as one of the doors to the main hall opened. All three turned to find two heads poking out, searching around tentatively.

“Uhh, is this where the freshman orientation is being held?” The thinner one asked, stepping fully into the expansive room. The larger one followed close behind.

“Yes! Marvelous! I’m so glad you were able to find your way. Welcome! Please, Come in!” Allura announced warmly, completely unable to hide her enthusiasm and the two boys thanked her sheepishly. 

“It was kind of hard to miss, all of the signs and balloons were very helpful.” The larger of the two stated as he approached the table Allura was gesturing to.

“Well that’s good to hear. My name is Shiro, I’m a senior and I’ll be in charge of this orientation. This is Keith and Allura, both sophomores and more than happy to answer any questions you might have.” Shiro introduced, picking up two thick packets and handing them to the human students.

“My name is Lance.” The slimmer one stated, eyeing the packet warily and quickly thumbing through it.

“And I’m Hunk! Pleasure to make your acquaintances.”

“Well, until the other students have arrived, how about we get to know one another with a few ice breaker games?” Allura offered, her eyes dazzling with delight as she could barely contain herself.

“That sounds like an excellent plan, I’ll go first.” Shiro stated, clearing his throat before beginning.

~0~

Matt Holt wanted to say he expected to be stared at, but not nearly this much. And no where near this hostile. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought he’d been tasked with wiping out the entire existence of humanity. Of course, there were many out there that thought those exact speculations, and to those people he really wished he could sit down and just talk with them. No prejudice, no threats, just a simple one on one conversation, but he knew that was too much to ask so soon in this civil rights movement.

Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and carried on. He’d been instructed to stay in his hotel room for the remainder of the evening, and that the transfer students would be taken on field trips eventually, but he desperately wanted to check out the local scenery and figured if he wore a disguise and didn’t make too much eye contact he could get away with it without being targeted by a nearby angry mob.

The past six months he’d spent learning everything he could about this location and this country, buying book after book on American history and how New York was first established. There were so many things around he wanted to see for himself and desperately hoped they’d go on much more grand field trips out of state. He knew that wouldn’t be the case and started coming up with ideas on how to slip by the chaperones so he could spend a weekend or two touring the East Coast. Of course, with every jail break he accomplished security was sure to be tightened and he might even possibly be sent back home due to his lack of cooperation.

At times like this he liked to think it was better to ask for forgiveness rather than permission and he chuckled to himself.

He adjusted the sunglasses on his nose, the shades were barely passing as believable as the sun was going down and it would be soon enough he’d get people questioning why he was wearing them in the dark. That, and coupled with his pale skin and sharp pointy teeth, they’d definitely start putting two and two together. Then again, considering all the odd people in New York City, maybe he blended in a lot better with them on.

Matt turned a corner and froze, cursing to himself before ducking back the way he came. He peeked around cautiously once more, and his suspicions were confirmed. It hadn’t taken the chaperones long to realize he’d gone missing and now one of them was out following him around. Matt groaned, wishing the adult would just disappear and leave him to his devices. However, that was never going to be the case and he figured he had to deploy some evasive maneuvers if he didn’t want to be caught in his antics so soon. 

He jogged back around the way he came and ducked into an alley only to find it was a dead end. However, it wasn’t much of a deterrent. Matt jumped onto one of the garbage bins and sprung into the air, grabbing onto the long downspout of the gutter and climbing his way to the top with little effort. He pulled himself onto the roof and laid down flat as he peered over the side. To his delight, the older vampire turned into the alley and frantically looked around before running off in the direction he thought Matt must have gone. The teen chuckled to himself and climbed to his feet. Now, to continue with his exploring.

~0~

Allura swept her arm out in front of her for the eleventh time in yet another grand reveal. “And this, students, is the arboretum! There are many wonderful species of plants growing in our green houses that students cultivate and study themselves. If you’re particularly smitten with botany, I highly suggest signing up for a course or looking into our Green Thumb club which meets every Tuesday at 4pm!”

Hunk forced a grin onto his face when Allura caught his eye, but immediately deflated as she continued rambling on about trees and plants. Lance opened the orientation packet and pretended to read.

“I know they want to be thorough in this tour, but couldn’t they give us a break? It feels like it’s never going to end!” He whined, turning a page and skimming the paragraphs of ten point single spaced font.

“I just can’t stop looking at their teeth.” Hunk remark, a guilty expression on his face. Lance snorted.

“I know what you mean. And they’re just so pale. I know vampires don’t tan, but sheesh, it’s almost blinding.” He joked lightly, earning a slight nudge from Hunk’s elbow.

“Come on, man. Be cool.” Hunk replied, holding onto his stomach as if his hand could comfort it and make it stop gurgling. “Well, however long this is going to take, I sure hope there’s food sometime soon.”

“I wonder what kind of food they’ll have. Maybe it’s just blood packets and iron tablets.” He said with a devious grin. Hunk glowered at him.

“Don’t even joke about that. If I have to spend the next nine months drinking my food out of a bag I will swim back home.”

“Of course we have real food for you.”

Lance and Hunk jolted at the sudden voice behind them. They slowly turned to find Keith standing just a foot away with his arms crossed over his chest. The vampire grinned large enough to show off his teeth. 

“After all, we wouldn’t want our stock to be malnourished.”

Lance and Hunk balked at the other before dissolving into fits of laughter. When they looked up, they saw Shiro and Allura staring at them with unapproving expressions.

“You know no matter how quietly you whisper we’ll be able to hear you, don’t you?” Allura asked rhetorically. Lance gaped and turned away, giving a sheepish apology. When he looked up again though, he was met with Allura’s smiling face.

“How about we take a break? The cafeteria is nearby and I’m sure they could make us something for lunch.”

Hunk immediately perked up and the four other freshmen gave a cheer, following closely behind as the vampires led the way.

They sat down to quite a feast. Being the only humans in a school aiming to please definitely had its perks. Chefs had been hired to create culinary masterpieces sculpted around the human palate for optimum nutrition and taste. The freshmen were in heaven and giving many incredulous remarks about the food as they stuffed themselves silly.

The vampires sat down to a much more meager meal consisting of mostly protein and large juice packets. The students all knew what was inside, and no one was comfortable to breach the question.

Except Lance, of course.

“So, do different blood types have different flavors?” He suddenly asked, directing his question at any of the three students. The human kids froze mid bite, and all gave Lance a look like he had lost his mind. The vampires glanced between each other before bursting into laughter.

“I’ll have to admit,” Allura stated as she used a napkin to wipe her mouth, “I did not think any of you would be comfortable enough to ask a question like that.”

Lance smirked and leaned back in his chair feeling like a hot shot.

“We don’t actually drink human blood.” Shiro explained. “Well, not exactly, anyhow. And I’m sure you would know this from your vampire introductory course you all took before coming here.”

Lance’s smirk deflated and he glanced away, whistling lightly.

“It’s a blend that was first developed hundreds of years ago when our ancestors realized our race would not be able to sustain itself on animal blood alone. It simulates human blood, but I’ve been told that it tastes nothing like it.” He stated ominously. The students glanced between each other nervously.

“According to firsthand accounts, when a New Age vampire like one of us drinks real human blood for the first time, our thirst is so unquenchable that we lose our minds to the desire. We continue to feed until even our past generations are quenched, or until we’re slain, of course.”

Hunk dropped his fork with a loud clatter. Shiro eyed each one of them individually, his gaze stone cold and serious, until he suddenly dropped the stern look for a smile.

“Or so I’ve been told.”

Lance choked and coughed, slamming his fist into his chest in an attempt to dislodge whatever he’d tried to breathe in.

“Oh, stop it Shiro!” Allura exclaimed with a giggle, trying to change the subject to something a little lighter. “Now then, why don’t we go over a bit of political knowledge to make sure everyone is on the same page?” She offered, not bothering to wait for an affirmation from anyone.

“Now, I’m sure all of you are aware of your political system back in New York consisting of your state appointed representatives as well as your national representatives? Well, here on our island we are much too small to have been split into states, but we do have four quadrants located at the North, East, West, and South sides of the island with parliament seated directly in the center of everything. Our nation is led by an elected prime minister, Prime Minister Alfor, who resides as the highest rank of power under the democratic people.”

The students listened but were mostly engrossed by their food which allowed Allura to continue.

“Now, if I’m correct, your state is governed by Governor Hawthorne…”

“Actually, we just got a new Governor.” Hunk interrupt between bites of food. Allura blinked. 

“R-really? I do apologize, I didn’t realize elections had already happened.” She looked away, embarrassed for her misdeeds and Shiro attempted to assure her it was okay and just a little mistake.

“Yeah, the final result was just released last week, so I can’t blame you for not being in the know.” He replied after swallowing a mouthful.

“Might we ask who won the election?” Shiro asked as he patted Allura’s shoulder.

“I’m surprised you couldn’t guess. He won in a landslide, completely crushed his competition.”

~0~

Matt hopped down into another alley, jumping from wall to wall during his descent so as to not land quite so forcefully. He’d been touring New York by rooftop for the last half hour and decided to go back to sight seeing on the streets. He dusted off his pants and brushed his hands together with a satisfied smile before stepping onto the sidewalk. He stopped mid stride though when he suddenly heard a shriek of terror.

Matt’s ears perked up. There was no doubt a woman had just shrieked, but the sound was rather faint, even to his vampire ears. He took off in the direction he thought he heard it come from and was rewarded with whimpers that were slowly growing in volume.

He turned a corner of an alley and heard a gasp, along with sounds of slurping that made the hairs on his arms stand on end. He stared in disbelief at the sight of a very tall, broad shouldered vampire latched onto the throat of a beautiful woman, drinking her dry. Her eyes bulged out of her head and her mouth was stretched into a pained gape as she was locked in terror by her attacker.

Before he could stop himself, he was sprinting for the man and attempting to tackle him to the floor.

“Let her go!” He shouted, his adrenaline nearly making it possible to shove the assailant away. Alas, his efforts were in vain, and Matt found himself thrown into a wall and gasping for breath from the impact.

“No, no. This won’t do.” An eerily deep voice tutted. Matt managed to glance up and did his best to put on a brave face. The man chuckled low and menacing, licking the blood from his lips.

“I can see it now. The headlines will read ‘Transfer vampire student defeats newly elected New York State Governor Zarkon and exposes him as a vampire.’” The man stated in a mocking tone, laughing heartily at the mere thought. When he finished, he turned back to look Matt up and down. The teenager was frozen in fear as the man slowly began walking towards him, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman lying dead on the floor. Matt swallowed heavily and tried his best to shrivel into the alley wall.

“Today’s your lucky day. I’m feeling… generous.”

~0~

DUN DUN DUNNNN..... betcha didn't see that coming. If any of you readers live in New York, you're fucking welcome ;)


End file.
